Undertail: Frisky Much?
by LustyLust
Summary: (Smut, erotica, word porn) Years after Frisk's adventure, she lived happily with her monster friends. Until the reset. One that came out of nowhere, leaving Frisk in the past when she first fell. However, she still has her young adult body. A body that many monsters now want more than her soul.


It was dark... That's all Frisk knew as she sat up, rubbing her throbbing head. She looked around, familiar rocky walls surrounded her.  
"Where's mom? Sans?! Undyne?!" she called out. A crinkle under her hand caught her attention. "No..." she gasped in dismay. She was sitting in a pile of yellow flowers. "How did this..?" she started before a small stem and bud poked through the soil in front of her. The bud opened its yellow pedals to reveal a smiling face.  
"Howdy..." said the flower, "I'm Flow-" the flower trailed off. He looked around, confused beyond belief. "What did you do Frisk?"  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out Flowey!" answered, her voice tense as she rubbed her temples. "I should be asking what YOU did instead."  
Flowey's eyes grew wide with innocence, "My hands are clean. Well... leaves." he held up his leaves. A grin then creeped across his face, "It's obvious that you messed everything up again. How disappointing..."  
"Oh not this again, we just got you over being a childish prick." Frisk stood up and Flowey's face grew red right before he could make a childish retort.  
"Why are you old?" Flowey looked up to see Frisk's young adult body being barely covered by a small shirt and tiny jean shorts. She didnt even have shoes. Frisk looked down, her grown breasts bulging and peaking out the bottom of her "shirt".  
"What the hell?! Why? Look away?!" Frisk quickly covered herself with her hands and arms. Flowey jumped at her yelled and covered his eyes and turned away. An idea hatched in his small head. His heart raced, he licked his lips and grinned.

"I tHiNk ThIs Is A gOoD ThInG." Flowey's voice turned twisted. Frisk's expression fell as she felt something rough wrap around her ankle.  
"Flowey, you and I know what happens next! You always lose." Frisk was getting more annoyed as she hang in the air with her limbs spread by vines.  
"Things are different now Frisk. No one could be coming to save you now." Flowey grinned as Frisk's red heart soul floated before her. "In the spirit of things being different. Let's not fight this time." One vine slowly creeped up her thigh into her shorts. She then became painfully aware of her curvy body.  
"You've got to be joking, Flowey no!" Frisk struggled but the vines only got tighter. Then her small shorts were slipped off and her shirt lifted. All exposed before the demented plant. Her face was red as anger and embarrassment engulfed her feelings.  
She was lowered down, her puffy pussy presented before Flowey. He pressed his leaf up against it, causing her to twitch. "Please, don't." she whimpered. Flowey looked her deeply in the eyes. Then plunged his tongue into her. She groaned as his tongue sent shivers through her body. Flowey hungrily ate her out as she struggled and bucked. "Flowey! S-stop!" she gasped, her toes curling and her legs shaking. "D-don't... Don't s-stop!" her tongue hung from her mouth, drool dripping down onto her breasts.

Flowey grinned as she fell to lust. A perverted smile of her own grew across her face. A thick vine reached up near her face, a pink liquid dripping from the tip. She moved to it, licking up the sweet juice before twirling her tongue around it. It pushed into her mouth, causing her to moan in delight. She bobbed her head hungrily, her tongue working out more juice into her throat. Flowey frozen from licking her wet pussy as he groaned loudly. Next thing she knew, hot pink cum was shooting into the back of her throat. She swallowed it all in gulps.  
The vine slipped out of her mouth with a nice pop. A line of juice from it to her lips. She bit her bottom lip and gazed down at Flowey. Her eyes wanting more. Several vines sprung from the ground, making her gasp in shock. Her eyes went wide as they attacked her. Pink juice ran down her stomach as one rubbed itself between her luscious tits. Another probed her asshole, and another rubbed against her sex's lips. Two rubbed against the soles of her feet, juice seeping through her toes.  
"Fuck me you little perverted weed." Frisk moaned as she moved her hips along with the vines. Flowey bit his lip as he started to plunge his many cocks into her. "Ah! Fuck yes!" she cried.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you all enjoy this and I appreciate any feedback or requests for later chapters.**


End file.
